


From Friends to Lovers

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Kayla have been best friends since they were kids...but what happens when she's ready to come clean about her feelings for him and finds out he's about to father another woman's baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His blue eyes searched for her at the airport, scanning every face in the crowd until he saw her smile, the smile that had brought him to his knees since he was seven years old, the smile that managed to light up the entire room, the smile of his Kayla. Adjusting the green straps of his backpack against his shoulders he made his way through the crowd of people, a crowd of people that once screamed and asked him for autographs. The memories made him smile, those had been good years, and although he kept in touch with his mates of One Direction, it wasn't the same. He missed performing in front of people, missed singing and joking around with the fellas, but all good things come to an end right? Right, he reminded himself as he stopped to sign a stray autograph or two for the hardcore fans that had never forgotten him. Finally he stood in front of her, her now short brunette hair a mop on the top of her head, her bright blue eyes full of happiness, she was an American girl out of her element when they had first met all those years ago, and now she definitely fit in with the people of Dublin, "Kay Kay!"

"Ni!!" She squealed as she threw her arms around the blonde, "How was the trip love?"

He shrugged, "Long, but worth it knowing you'd be here to pick me up."

Kayla snorted, "Flattery will get you everywhere Horan." She kissed his cheek, "Welcome home."

"Best welcome home committee I think I've ever had." Returning the kiss to her cheek he willed his heart to settle, you see Niall had two secrets that he kept from his best friend. One, he was engaged to be married to Shayla, a woman he had met a mere six months ago while vacationing in sunny California, a woman who was now carrying his child; and the second, he had been on love with Kayla from the minute he set eyes in her those twenty years ago, a love that he had desperately kept hidden so as not to ruin the friendship that they had built, a secret that was now shredding his heart.

Kayla couldn't keep her heart rate under control, seeing him for the first time in over a year, (FaceTime and Skype don't count as she couldn't give him a proper hug) and now that she was finally wrapped in his arms she didn't want to ever leave. He smelled of Niall, and that was enough to make her weak in the knees. Finally settling her heart she pulled out of his embrace, her hands on his pink cheeks, "I'm so glad you're home! I missed you!"

"Hungry?"

"Always. Lets grab a bite and then get you home yeah?"

"Yeah." He chuckled as she looped her arm through his as the left the airport and made their way to her car. Stealing glances at her he couldn't help the smirk that formed across his lips as he watched her, the way her eyes would flutter closed behind her sunglasses just so she could feel the heat as the sunlight hit her face, God she was beautiful, he just wished he could tell her that and her to know her meant it. Instead he walked in silence, finally making it to her Range Rover, (what could he say, it was a gift to her, the only way he could think of to thank her for her support over the years) "Ya still have Ella huh?"

She tapped the hood of the black SUV, "Wouldn't get rid of her for anything in the world. My best friend in the whole world bought her for me. It's the only thing I have left of him because he's too busy to spend time with little old me." She winked at him and then unlocked the doors, "Mr. Popularity and all."

He just laughed, tossing his duffle and backpack in the trunk he slid into the front seat, laughing even harder as he heard his voice coming from the speakers, "Ye still listen ta this?!"

She nodded, "Ummm duh! Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason, just surprised me was all."

Rolling her eyes she turned the engine over, adjusting her phone she flipped through until she found the perfect song, tapping play she heard the song as it played through the speakers, smiling she glanced over at the boy with mesmerizing blue eyes, eyes so blue she was bound to drown in them, she giggled as she heard him start to sing along with the band playing from her phone. Trying to focus on the traffic she found herself getting sucked into his melodic voice, shifting her eyes she watched as his hand slipped in her direction and then on top of hers causing her breath to hitch, and then with a gentle squeeze she was singing along to her favorite part, "And the band was on, playing our song, We messed up the lyrics as we sing along, But we didn't care,  
Cause it felt like we were the only ones there, My feet where sore, my bones were raw, They're turning off the lights, when we were shouting more  
Shouting more..." Looking over at him she giggled and then joined him in singing the chorus, "Singing our hearts out, standing on chairs, Spending the time like we were millionaires, Laughing our heads off, the two of us there, Spending the time like we were millionaires, Millionaires, ooohoh ooohoh, Look at us since six in the morning, If time was money, yeah we'd be worth a fortune, I swear you may think you're rich, You could have a million euro but you cant buy this.."

Niall couldn't help but get wrapped up when it came to Kayla, he couldn't explain it but it happened so easily when he was with her, so easily in fact he didn't feel his phone vibrate in his pocket until it indicated he had a new voicemail. Pulling it from his pocket his heart dropped as he suddenly remembered why he had come home, turning down the radio as the song ended he listened to her voicemail and sighed, deleting it he made a mental note to call her later, turning his attention back to Kayla he smiled, "Nandos?"

"Like you have to ask me twice, we'll hit up Mary street, it's usually not as packed."

"Sounds perfect. Any chance we could get it ta go? I'm kinda wiped."

"No problem!"

"Good, cause I kinda want ta swing by yer place and let ya grab an overnight bag, I don't plan on letting ya outta my sight."

 

Kayla stretched and yawned on the couch, curling her body into Niall's she gave him a sleepy grin, "I think maybe I should go to bed."

He pulled her closer, "Five more minutes, I missed this."

"Fine," she replied with a dramatic sigh, "Five more minutes." Closing her eyes she placed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat until she felt him picking her up and placing her in the guest bedroom, "Night Ni."

"Night Kay Kay." He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering against her skin a bit longer than he should have allowed, but watching her sleep was something he had always loved to do, whenever things seemed to get out of control all he would have to do is picture her asleep and everything just seemed to fit in place. Which was one of the reasons that he knew marrying Shayla was wrong, sure at first things had been good but then it got out of control, the fighting, the lying, and now she was pregnant. Placing another kiss on Kayla's skin he whispered, "when the fuck did all of this become so damn complicated?" Hanging his head he stood and left Kayla peacefully asleep on the bed in his guest room, when he wanted her curled up with him. Closing the door quietly behind him he made his way to the next room down, letting the door swing open he let out a breath as his eyes looked around the dark room, everything exactly where he left it, "Home sweet home." He mumbled as he stepped over the threshold, running his hand down his face and then through his thick blond locks he brushed his teeth and crawled into bed, and the minute he closed his eyes all he could see was Kayla staring back at him, her brown locks falling around her face as her once blue eyes were now black, a thin ring of blue around the outside edge, her full pink lips parted and bruised from kisses, before he knew what he was doing he felt his heart beating out of his chest the thoughts becoming more detailed, the way her skin felt against his, her breasts pushed into his chest, and now, now his hand was wrapped around his hardened member, sliding up and down his shaft as he continued to let the images come to him, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his hands gripped her hips guiding her body closer to release. He bit down on his lip to keep from yelling out as he felt the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, his hand moving faster against his skin, the pad of his thumb gliding over his tip as he spread the pre-cum that began to drizzle from his opening, helping to lubricate, he let out a groan, pushing his hand down he pulled it up when he felt the corner of the wooden side table jam into his elbow, "FUCK!" He yelled out, rubbing his elbow he growled, "Son of a bitch!" Sitting on the edge of the bed he shook his head, inwardly cursing how loud he was, but not regretting it until he heard her on the other side of the door asking if he was okay, "Yeah fine Kay, just banged my elbow."

Kayla raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay?" Grabbing the doorknob she turned it and began to push it open when she felt his weight against it, "Ni, let me in!"

"I'm fine Kayla, just got back ta bed."

She was taken aback by his tone, "Umm, okay, no need for the tude Horan."

"Sorry I'm just tired."

That's when it hit her, she had woken up to the sound of his groan and then the bang as he hit his elbow, letting out a dramatic gasp she tried to act offended, "NIALL JAMES HORAN! Were you wanking with me in the next room?!" She burst out laughing when she heard him groan in embarrassment, "Awww, don't be embarrassed love, just try to do that shit in the shower, or the middle of the bed even."

"Shut up."

She couldn't help but giggle, "Take it easy killer, as long as you're okay I'm going back to bed, but before I go, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Try to go a bit easier next time okay?" Hearing him tell her to fuck herself just made her laugh harder. Crawling back into bed she shook her head and fell back to sleep.

 

"How's that elbow this morning?" Kayla asked with a smirk as she saw Niall approach the kitchen doorway.

"Why am I still friends with ye again?"

Slipping from the table she grabbed another bowl and placed it on the table, "Because ya love me that's why. Now sit down and have some cereal with me, we have a lot to catch up on!"

He just sighed, yeah they did have a lot to catch up on, and he already knew it wasn't going to end well, he just hoped that he wouldn't lose her at the end of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, out with it Horan." Kayla said as she watched him push his food around from the other side of the table, "All I've watched you do is stare and push your food around with that fork for the last thirty minutes. What the hell is going on in that brain of yours?"

Niall just shrugged, his brain had been nagging at him since he stepped foot in the airport to come clean with her, about Shayla and about his feelings. But his heart wouldn't let him do it, "It's nothing." He replied as he stabbed at the pasta on his plate, "Just work stuff."

She snorted, "Somehow I doubt that, but whatever. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. In the meantime, you gonna finish your pasta or are you going to let your vacuum of a best friend eat it?"

He couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh, hearing it echo off the walls, "Yer hysterical. NO ye can't have it, and yes I'm going ta finish it! I promise, it's just work stuff. It's just different going from performing ta writing."

Kayla smiled at him, "I'm sure it is." Twirling her spaghetti around her fork she stabbed the chicken that was mixed in with it, "I don't see why you don't just move back here. You've already got the house, and I'm here. C'mon now, it doesn't get any better than that does it?" 

He shook his head and smiled, "I love that idea, but I just can't. London is my home, has been my home for the last eight years." He inwardly groaned as he failed to mention the small fact that he was about ready to move again, except this time it was to the states. Looking into her eyes he smiled, "Why don't ya leave Dublin?"

She snorted again, "Right, oh wait, you were serious? No, definitely not, Dublin is my home, has been my home and will continue to be my home until my dying day. Sorry love, Dublin has a hold of my heart and I don't see that changing," (Well unless of course she was moving in with him and then hell yes, she'd start packing now.) Shaking her head she twirled another forkful of spaghetti, looking up at him she was taken aback as she saw a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes, brushing it off she inwardly cursed her heart for beginning to beat out of control. 

The rest of dinner was quiet, briefly exchanging conversation back and forth. Paying the bill Niall left arm and arm with Kayla, opening the passenger side door for her he helped her in and gently closed the door. Jogging to the drivers side he slid in and started the SUV, turning on her iPod he wanted to laugh like a maniac as he heard Olly Murs singing through the speakers, "Maybe you're right here in front of me, Am I looking too hard? It's hard to see. Give me a sign I'm starting to wonder if you've lost your way.   
I've been right here waiting patiently you're late, should be right here next to me Need you tonight, think of you all of the time..." He shook his head as he briefly recalled the day when he finally realized that it was Kayla and had always been her that made him feel whole, and funny enough it was while Olly was singing this song live. Glancing over at her he watched and listened as she sang the chorus, 

I don't know who you are   
Don't even know your name   
I wish we could talk   
But I don't have a number to call. 

So hold your hand up if you hear me   
I've been search but all that i found   
Is everywhere that I go   
I'm standing alone in the crowd 

And I need you now.   
I need you now" he turned off her iPod as he pulled into the driveway, "I lied to you Kayla, work hasn't been distracting me. There's something I need to tell you."

Her heart leapt into her chest, unable to breath she just nodded her head, yes this was it, he was finally going to tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her, that he'd wanted her for years but didn't want to ruin anything...wait, that's how she felt. Gripping the leather she gulped, "wha-what is it?"

"Promise me I'm not going ta lose ya Kay, I can't stand it." He watched as she shook her head, "Okay, Kay there's something I've needed ta tell ya the last couple of months, I've just been too afraid that it'll destroy our friendship."

She just continued to nod, her heart beating so hard she was sure Niall could hear it as it beat against her chest cavity, screaming to get free, "What is it Ni?"

He sighed, this was it, he was about to tell her about Shayla and by the look in her eyes he knew she was going to be devastated, "I screwed up, while I was on vacation in LA six months ago or so I met this girl, her name is Shayla. Anyway, ta make a long story short things were going great at the start and then something happened. I don't know what but things changed, we started arguing all the time, and most of the time we can't stand ta be around one another." He looked up and saw her face fall, he watched as she opened her mouth to say something, "Don't, I have more." Taking a breath he mustered all the courage he could find, "She's pregnant, the baby is mine and we're getting married."

Kayla couldn't breath, suddenly feeling closed in she scraped at the door of the car to try and escape, to gulp in fresh air, there's no way this was happening, no way it was true. Not with the way that they'd been the last couple of days, the cuddling, the kisses to her forehead, the way they'd looked at each other, she knew she wasn't reading the signs wrong, he was as into her as she was him. But why would he tell her this if it wasn't true? Finally able to take a breath she looked him in the eye, "Do ya love her?"

"Does it matter? I've got ta make sure that my baby is taken care of."

"So that means you've got ta marry someone that ya don't even know?!" Now she could feel the anger boiling up inside her, he was being so stubborn and stupid! She shook her head, "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't marry her."

"I have ta."

"No," Kayla responded, "You do not. Don't be stupid! This is the worst thing ya could possibly do!"

"No, it's the right thing ta do."

"STUPID!" She spat out, finding the handle of the door she left and grade towards the door, using the key that he gave to her she let herself in, packed her stuff and exited, "I want no part of this Ni. I'm sorry but I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Ye promised me ye wouldn't do this Kay. I can't lose ye."

"I'm sorry Ni, I need some space." Taking the keys from his hand she got back into the car, "I'll call ya after I calmed down." Kissing him on the cheek she started the engine and left him in the driveway, both of them with tears streaming down their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing his text tone going off for the millionth time in three days she looked up at her best friend and house mate Miranda, "Don't."

She held her hands up, "I didn't say anything."

"Don't have to, your facial expression says it all."

Miranda sighed, "Look, it's been four days Kayla, four days that you've ignored his texts and phone calls, four days since he told you about Shayla. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should tell him how you feel?"

"Why? So he can be polite and sweet as he lets me down? No thanks, I'll just keep on keepin on."

"Stubborn Capricorn."

"Insistent know it all Virgo."

Laughing, Miranda wrapped her arms around her friend as she felt her body begun to shudder as she cried, "I know it hurts and I know it's scary but maybe you should think about it okay?"

"I can't...I wish I could, but I just can't..I-" She was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Looking at Miranda she wiped the tears from he eyes and pushed her hand through her hair, "I'll get it." Exiting the embrace she answered the door surprised to find the boy with blue eyes and dyed blonde hair behind it, "Hi."

"Look, I don't want to argue with ye while I'm here. I never get ta see ya, and I've missed ya. Kayla just come back ta my place, lets talk about this."

She sighed, "Ni, I can't, I wish I could, but I can't."

Placing his finger beneath her chin he forced her to look at him, "I'm tired of being away from ya, I want ya with me everywhere I go. Kayla, yer my best friend, have been since we were kids. I want ya ta come back ta London with me, be my personal assistant. We both know I need one. And this offer, expires at eight tomorrow night." Handing her the plane ticket he turned and walked away hoping she'd accept.

Kayla didn't know what to say, staring at the ticket she ran the pad of her thumb over it, jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Geeze Randa, way to scare the shit outta me!"

"What's that?"

"An opportunity."

"Does this opportunity have anything to do with a specific blonde haired, blue eyed, Irishman?"

"Possibly." She moved past her friend, "an opportunity I'm not sure I'm going to take."

Leaning over the brunettes shoulder she whispered, "Show him what he's missing. Fight for what ya want Kay, it's not just gonna land in your lap. Take the chance."

 

Kayla tossed and turned all night, thoughts of Niall, their friendship, and her feelings at the forefront. Finally she let out a growl as she sat up, her iPod on shuffle she let out a snort as she heard her NKOTB coming from the speakers, the verse and chorus screaming at her to take the chance and take him up on his offer, 

I can see it in your eyes that you can't decide  
This is all you know and you're scared to let go.  
Been here all life, so it doesn't feel right  
Just to give it all up for us!

Hit the roaaaad!  
There's nothing left here,  
But a broken promise!  
So let's go, oh, oh  
Say goodbye to fear!

Hey, are you coming with me,  
You gotta let me know,  
Is now or never!  
Hey, I want you with me!  
Don't make up your mind  
You take forever!  
You're a beautiful thing,  
I need you right now  
To say that you're near,  
Cause baby I'm around  
Hey, I want you with me!  
You gotta let me know,  
It's now or never!  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Listening to the song play through she shook her head, "I hate that Randa's right. Pulling out her phone she sent Niall a text, 'I'll be there.'

 

"Could you hand me the cream?" Miranda asked with a yawn. 

Passing her the container Kayla smiled, "Alright, we need ta figure out how we're gonna take this bitch down."

Nearly choking on her coffee Miranda laughed at her best friend, "First of all, the accent doesn't come out unless shites about to go down and secondly do I dare ask what you're super secret code name is for this plot?"

Kayla shrugged, "Nothing clever has come ta mind but when it does you'll be the first ta know. So, back ta plotting."

"What do you know about her?"

"Nothing other than she's American, trapped my best friend and love of my life and I don't like her."

"Well that's a start I guess. Do you know for sure she's trapped him? And need I remind you that you're American?"

"Yes I'm sure and yes I know." She sighed, "How do I show him what he's missing? I've always been an open book where he's concerned."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one in love with your best friend. What if it creeps him out? I mean it's not like I can change my demeanor."

"No, but there are little things that you can do, although they'll be subtle."

Kayla laughed, "Subtle, have you met my best friend? I love him but he's kinda slow on the uptake. He needs to have it spelled out for him."

"Than spell it out?"

"Nope, negative ghost rider." Kayla bowed her head, "This is never going to work. Maybe I should just call him and tell him I've changed my mind."

"That's the dumbest idea you've had since we moved in together. No, you're going to go and you're going to stop him from making a mistake and why? Because you love him."

"I hate when you're right."

"I know, now go get your ass packed."


	4. Chapter 4

"KAY KAY!" 

Whipping her heard around she smiled as she saw the tall, lanky, green eyed giant heading towards her, "HAZZA!" She replied as she dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his waist, "How's my favorite Nosy Rosy?" She asked as she looked up at him and winked, giggling as he rolled his eyes, "Awww what's a matter Harold?"

"Really? Nosy Rosy? You haven't seen me in over a year and the first thing you do is pull out the nickname." He sighed, unable to wipe the grin from his face, "How are you?"

Kayla shrugged, "I've been better, I've been worse." Walking back over to the luggage carousel she grabbed her duffle and slung it over her shoulder, "You, me, dinner tonight?"

"YES! You should come over so I can show you my amazing cooking skills."

She giggled, "In other words we're having either tacos or fajitas for dinner."

"Heeeeey, yeah, we are."

She laughed as she slipped her arm through his, "Ni already land?"

"Yeah a couple of hours ago, he'll be happy to know you accepted his offer."

She nodded, "Yeah. So, what can you tell me about my best friends baby mama?"

"I don't like her. She's sneaky, conniving, rude, abrupt, snotty, cocky, do you need me to go on?"

Kayla laughed, "Nope, I got ya. Do you think the baby is Ni's?"

"Nope," He shook his head, "I think she trapped him. She's changed him Kay. He's not the Niall we all know and love. He barely leaves his flat, when he's home, he doesn't go out, buried himself in his work, his attitude has changed." He sighed, "She's not good for him. Please tell me you've come to your senses and are finally going to tell him how you feel?"

Snorting she tossed her duffle into the back of his car, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed, "Course you don't. Don't be stupid Kayla, I saw it the minute I met you when I went home with Niall back when One Direction first formed. You love him, he's just too oblivious to see it and you're too scared to say it." He trapped her between his car and his body, dipping his head he whispered, "You wanna know a little secret?" Pulling back he grinned as he watched her bite her lip and nod, "He loves you too. Just won't admit it."

"Liar." 

"Ask Louis, Li, Zee, we've all seen it and have been impatiently waiting for you two to get together already."

She shook her head, "I don't believe you."

"Why else would you have accepted his offer? I know what you're up to Kay, and all I'm saying is I want in."

 

Her blues eyes drank in the scene before her, the familiar smiles, eyes, faces, laughs, personalities, all of which she had missed in the last year. Making herself another fajita she caught Louis eyes, "What's up?"

"Curious."

She chuckled, "About?"

"How long it takes for that bitch to pull her claws out of Niall now that you're here."

She choked, nearly dropping her food, "S'cuse me?"

"Lou.." Liam said in a low tone, "Nows not the time."

"I can't stand her Li, Hazza can't stand her and I know you can't stand her, even if you won't admit it because you're too nice." He looked back at Kayla, "You love him, we all know it. Say something Kay, don't let him marry that whore."

Shaking her head she sat back down at the table, "Louis I-I'm not gonna say anything. He's an adult, he needs to make his own mistakes."

"Even if you're both hurting because of it?" Louis just sighed, "Tell him you love him."

 

Drying the dishes as Liam washed them she nudged him, "How do you feel about this whole thing?"

He just shrugged, "I don't like her but I don't hate her. Nothing to say really."

Placing the plate in the cupboard she looked back at the man with brown hair and chocolate eyes, "Be honest with me Li, do you think she trapped Ni?"

"Like you said, he's an adult and he needs to make mistakes. That's all I'm going to say about it."

Finishing she smiled at Harry, "Does he know I'm here?"

"Nah, I've hoarded you since you got here, why? Ready to go?"

"I wanted to talk to Zee before he left but he disappeared." Kissing each of the remaining men on the cheek she looked at Harry, "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

 

"Hey Ni, any chance I can wear one of your vests to bed tonight? I brought all long sleeves and it's hotter than hell in here." She called from the bedroom, pulling open the drawer she smiled as he called back that she could. Pulling out her favorite one she peeled off the long sleeve one she was wearing and put on the cotton fabric. Smiling she tip toed from the room, discarding her clothes she found his purple Jack Willis hoodie, tossing it on over the shirt she left her temporary bedroom and made her way to the living area. Stepping over the threshold she wanted to squee with happiness as she noticed Niall on his laptop, a female voice she didn't recognize coming from the speakers. Slyly slipping into the room she pulled the hoodie off and tossed it on the couch, walking past the couch she headed into the kitchen as she heard the arguing begin;

"Who was that?"

"Who? Kayla? She's my best mate from home, why?"

"Why the fuck is she wearing your tank top?!"

"Umm, because she didn't have anything short sleeves ta wear ta bed?"

"So you told her she could wear yours?!"

"I let ya wear my clothes all the time, what's the difference?!" He could hear in her voice she was annoyed and starting to get angry and he couldn't understand why.

"The difference Ni is that I'm your girlfriend, that FRIEND running around in your house is NOT. I want her to take it off and put her own clothes back on. No one wears my finances clothes but me."

He shook his head, "I'm not going ta do that Shay," hearing a noise behind him he spotted Kayla in the doorway, pint in one hand, bowl of popcorn in the other. Focusing back on Shayla he rolled his eyes as he saw her glaring at him, "What now?"

"You did NOT just check her out while on Skype with me! Me, you know, you're GIRLFRIEND, the woman you're marrying!"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't check her out." Nope, he hadn't taken mental notes of how the shirt clung to the curves of her chest and waist, definitely hadn't noticed the way her pajama shorts fit against her voluptuous hips, how the curve of her arse made his cock twitch with want, yeah nope, not ringing any bells, "What? I'm serious."

Kayla couldn't hold back her satisfied smirk as she listened to the two of them argue, making it a point to walk past the back of the couch again, a growl this time coming from the speakers. Making a last second decision she plopped down on the couch next to him, placing the long neck bottle of the alcohol to her lips she watched him watch her out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was watching the way her lips pressed against the bottle, she only hoped he was thinking about how he'd like her to do the same to his cock, only she wouldn't press her lips against the tip, oh no, she'd take him in her mouth and swallow him whole. She gulped, shifting uncomfortably, leaning forward she grabbed the bowl of popcorn and placed the pint on the table, "Who ya talkin ta?"

"Shayla, ya wanna say hi?"

'No,' she thought to herself, 'I want ta tell her ta buggar the fuck off.' She nodded as she smiled at Niall, "Sure!" Taking the laptop from him she placed it in her lap, "You must be the Shayla I've heard so much about."

"Funny he's never mentioned you." 

Kayla just smiled at her, "So when are you do?"

"Can you just hand the laptop back to Niall and go change out of his clothes please?"

Handing the computer back to him she stood up and grabbed her stuff, "Wow, she's a fucking winner Ni. Congrats." Walking out to the kitchen she plopped down in one of the chairs, eating her popcorn she listened with some delight to them continue to argue. Once she heard the laptop case slam shut she jumped and made her way back out, "I'm sorry."

"Fer what?"

"Being the cause of an argument."

"C'mere."

Sitting on the couch she squealed as she felt him pull her closer to him, "Yer my best mate Kay, and I don't care how much I have ta argue with her, I'm not letting ya go."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you Randa she HATES me and HATES that I'm here."

Miranda laughed, "Well it sounds to me like you're plan is comin along well."

Kayla shrugged, "I guess. Still got some work to do."

"How much longer until you two take off for LA for good?"

"Niall has another few months and then we're headed off. Once we're settled you're coming out to visit."

She smiled, "I look forward to it. Dublin isn't the same without you Kay."

"Awwww you love me! You really love me!" She giggled and heard a knock at the door, "Duty calls, I'll FaceTime you tomorrow? Same bat time same bat channel?"

Miranda laughed, "Wouldn't miss it."

Hanging up with Miranda she answered the door. "Hey Ni, what's up?"

"I'm headed out with the lads fer a while. Ya wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll just hang out here and curl up and watch some movies. Have a good time though!" Watching as he left she grabbed her grey yoga pants and one of his tee shirts and headed for the shower.

 

Harry knocked on the door to the flat, not getting an answer he used the spare key to let himself in, "Kay? Ni?" He continued to walk through flat calling for them until he found himself in front of the bathroom door, Kayla's voice coming through the door. He smiled and turned the knob, and quietly slipped inside, parking himself on the toilet he quietly listened to her sing along to Selena Gomez's Come and Get It at the top of her lungs. Chuckling he heard her stop abruptly, "Don't stop Kay I was enjoying the private concert."

"Harold?! BLOODY HELL! How the hell did you get in?! And WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN THE BATHROOM?!"

He couldn't help but laugh, standing up he leaned up against the shower stall, "So, any plans tonight?"

Poking her head out from behind the curtain she glared up at him, letting out a slight gasp at his closeness, "Nothing with you."

"C'mon now Kay Kay, you're telling me you don't wanna hang out with me?"

She rolled her eyes as she shut the curtain, "ESPECIALLY with you, creeper." 

"Heeeey, rude."

Snorting she poked her head out again, "No, rude is walking in on an unsuspecting woman while she's in the shower, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my shower. ALONE."

"No fun," He grumbled as he left the bathroom, but not before he spotted her teal boy shorts and snuck them into his pants pocket, "I'll be out in the living room." Leaving the bathroom he collapsed on the living room couch. Grabbing the remote he heard the water turn off, then the shuffling, and then he grinned wide as he heard the voice echoing off the walls, "HAROLD! YOU SICK BASTARD BRING BACK MY PANTIES!!" Laughing he called back, "NOPE!" Hearing her growl he felt his cock twitch, raising his eyebrow his mind began to wonder what things would be like if he had the opportunity to be with her.

 

Kayla hesitantly made her way out to the living room, her framed blue eyes glaring a hole through the curly haired boy on the couch, "Pervert." She mumbled as she sat on the opposite end of the couch, swiping the remote off the table she turned the channel, settling on Independence Day for the millionth time. Curling up against the arm she found herself involved, and not realizing that she was wrapped in Harry's arms until it was too late. Looking up into his green eyes she blushed, "What?"

He smiled down at her, his fingertips drawing circles against the sensitive flesh of her arm, watching as the hairs stood up on end, "You're beautiful when you blush."

She snorted, slapping at his chest she turned her attention back to the television, "Knock it off Haz."

"What?"

"What?" She mocked him, getting tickled in response, "Harold! Knock it off!" She said as she let out a giggle snort, only causing her to laugh harder, "Stop! I can't fucking breath!" Squealing, she felt him pull her into his lap. Instantly curling into his embrace she nuzzled herself into his chest, "I needed this, thanks." 

He prayed she couldn't feel how hard he was, cursing himself inwardly as he adjusted his body. Feeling her fall off his lap he grabbed her, "Whoa, you okay?" 

Kayla blushed and nodded, "Yeah, thanks." Wrapping her arms around his neck she got cozy in his lap again, the both of them laughing at the movie as they talked about how things had been. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pass of his fingers ghosted over her back, his blunt nails gently scraping against he clothed back. She shivered under his touch and her heart began to beat out of control. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' She chastised herself, cursing at this new forbidden feeling that had started to take shape for her friend with green eyes.

Harry looked down at her and smiled as he watched her sleeping peacefully in his arms. Squeezing her gently he readjusted himself and laid his head back against the couch, closing his eyes until he heard the knob of the door begin to turn, "Shite!" He whispered, giving Kayla a gentle shake he heard the door begin to open, "Kay, you gotta wake up, Ni's home."

Her eyes widened as she jumped just in time for him to walk into the living room. Turning she gave him a sleepy smile, "Good night?"

Niall looked between his two best friends, his brows furrowed as he tried to determine what he walked in on, "Umm yeah, how about yerself?"

She shrugged and looked at Harry, "Not too bad, another boring movie night, except this time Hazza came to join me."

"I see this." He mumbled as he made his way through the room, "I'm goin ta bed, I'll see ya in the morning."

Kayla watched as Niall made it to his bedroom, slamming the door shut, "He thinks we did something."

"I'm going to go." Harry said as he stood up, "I'm in the studio tomorrow, you should come with me, maybe you can give me some input?"

She smiled as she followed him to the door, "Yeah, sounds great, what time do you want me there?"

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Okay, under one condition?"

He raised an eyebrow, "That is?"

"Starbucks, I need coffee if you're gonna drag me outta bed that early."

He chuckled, "Consider it done." He leaned down, brushing his thumb along her lip, "Until tomorrow. Sweet dreams Kayla." 

She was afraid to speak, her voice she knew was unstable from just that slight touch. Instead she nodded, closing her eyes as she saw him come towards her, his lips brushing her cheek, "N-night Haz." Closing the door she couldn't stop smiling, making her way to her bedroom she stopped briefly in front of Niall's door, lifting her hand she hesitated and then thought twice, deciding that since he was getting married, now was the time to move on with her life. 

Niall heard her as she stopped in front of his door. He waited with baited breath for her to knock on the door, to tell him there was nothing going on with her and Hazza, that they were just friends. Just as he slipped from the bed he watched as she walked away, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. Sighing he slid back into bed, hearing his phone go off he grabbed it and rolled his eyes as he saw Shayla's name on the ID, "Now is not the time Shay, it's been a rough night."

 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he shuffled into the kitchen, jumping as his eyes met hers, "Yer up early?"

"Haz invited me ta the studio with him for the day."

"Oh."

"Did ya have something ya needed me ta do?"

He shook his head, "Nah, go enjoy yer time with Hazza."

Hearing the knock on the door she couldn't help but smile, her heart skipping a beat, "Ya sure?"

"Yeah," he lied, his brain yelling at her to stay with him, to let him wrap her in his arms, to not go with Harry. Yet he watched as she looped her arm through his, only to have him weave their fingers together making his blood boil. He didn't like what was happening with his friends, not at all. Yet in the back of his mind he knew he had no right to feel this way.

 

Kayla giggled and pushed him away from her as he tried to feed her, "I'm a grown woman Harry I can feed myself." She retorted as she took another bite of her pizza, "any chance I could get you to give me back my panties that you stole from me last night?"

"Nope," he replied with a smirk.

"They're my favorite!"

"Mine too, so much in fact the only person allowed to see you in them is me."

Kayla couldn't help the blush that she knew now covered her entire body, h was effectively twisting her like a top and she didn't like it, "What's going on with us Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "I've known you for years, you've NEVER shown any interest in me before, why now?"

Taking the empty spot next to her on the love seat, he pulled her into his lap, gripping her hips so she was unable to escape, "Because I see you differently now." Sliding his hands up her body he carded his fingers through her thick hair forcing her to look at him, "You're beautifully Kayla, I'm just sorry it took me this long to see it."

"Harry what are you do-" she was cut off as his lips descended on hers, although slightly chapped she didn't care, they were warm and what she needed. Returning the kiss she tilted her head so he was able to deepen it, his tongue slipping out and across her bottom lip. Pulling away from him she took a breath, "wow, that was.."

"Kayla, go on a proper date with me tonight, let me take you out to dinner and to the cinema. What do you say?"

She just stared into his eyes, her heart screaming at her to say no, her brain telling her this was what she needed to move on past Niall. Taking a breath she finally gave him an answer, "Yes Harry, that sounds fantastic."


	6. Chapter 6

"You agreed to what?!"

"Go on a date with Harry." 

Miranda just stared at her friend from the other side of the screen, "Are you daft? What about Niall?"

Kayla sighed, "I can't keep pinning for someone who clearly doesn't want me." 

"So what I'm hearing is that you're using Harry to get over Niall?"

She let out a growl, "It's different with Harry, when I'm around him I feel like...I don't know, it feels like it's what I should do. It feels right."

"What do you mean right?"

"I can't explain it, it just does. Look, I don't want to over think this, I just want to go with it. I want to go out with Harry and have a good time."

"And when your heart betrays you?"

"It won't," she responded, "I won't let it."

 

"I think it's good for her."

Niall couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why? He's my best mate."

"And isn't she? Isn't that what you told me?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"Then how could it be bad? How do you even know that you walked in on something happening?"

"Because," He retorted, trying to keep his temper in check, "They both jumped ta opposite ends of the couch with guilty looks on their faces." He looked at his watch and shook his head, "She's been at the studio with him since seven this morning."

"And?"

"And, nothing, I gotta go, I'll call ya later tonight okay?" Hanging up the phone his eyes widened as he watched Kayla walking towards him dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black and white halter top. Purple glasses framing her blue eyes and bangs swept to the side and pinned back by a bobby pin, "Wow, ya look amazing. Where are ya off ta?"

Kayla felt herself blush, "I have a date if you must know."

"A date? With who?"

She just smiled at her friend, "That my friend is none of yer concern." 

He just laughed, "I think I have a right ta know who has taken my best mates heart."

She tapped the end of her nose, "Oh you'll be happy ta know that you know him." Hearing a knock on the door she smiled, "That'll be my date! Have a good night yeah?" 

Niall just watched as his best mate and most beautiful woman in the world bounded off to answer the door, his eyes widening even more when he watched her slip into a pair of black kitten heels, turn the doorknob, and there was her date, "Harry?"

"Hey Ni, uh, you don't mind if I borrow Kayla for a bit do you?"

Turning his head he looked at the brunette to his left, "Harry? Yer going out with Harry?"

"Yes Ni, my date is Harry. Is there a problem?"

He shook his head, "Nope." Raising his hand he turned and walked away, "Have a good time." Niall paced the flat until he heard them in behind the door, jumping from the couch he stood against the wall, his blood boiling as he thought about Harry's lips against hers, his hands on her body as he pushed her chest to his. Pounding his fist against the wall he cursed himself for everything that was happening. He wanted Kayla, had wanted her and was never strong enough to tell her, to show her. Now here he was his teeth gritting together knowing that Harry was getting what he wanted. Closing his eyes he heard the lock pop and watched as his two friends walked across the threshold hand in hand, both laughing and smiling. Clearing his throat he nodded, "Can I talk ta Harry a minute?" He waited for her to move, "Alone?"

"Umm no."

"It's okay Kay, I'll be there in a second."

Rolling her eyes she stomped off, "Ridiculous, I'm not a child."

Both Niall and Harry cringed as they heard Kayla slam the door shut. Finally able to look at one another Niall spoke, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Kayla? Of all the bloody women in London, why her?"

"Why not? Shes beautiful, funny, caring, why wouldn't I choose her?"

Niall shook his head, "End it."

"Are you daft? No, I will not."

"Then I'll do it fer ya."

Harry balled his fists, "No, you won't. She's an adult, and she doesn't need you to save her."

"Get the fuck out Harry."

"Stop acting like this Ni, you have absolutely no right to."

"I'm trying ta keep her safe."

"By keeping her away from me? You're mad Horan, absolutely mad."   
He turned towards the door, "You know what you sound like right now?" He laughed, "You sound like a jealous boyfriend! Do you need to reminded that you aren't her boyfriend? You are her best mate Niall and that's all you'll ever be." 

Turning his back on his friend he stomped towards Kayla's room and pounded on the door, "Open it Kay! Open it now!" The door swung open on his face and there she stood, eyes full of anger and resentment, "Yer not allowed ta see him anymore."

"The hell I'm not. Where the fuck do ye get off saying that Niall James Horan?!"

"As yer best mate I forbid ye."

"Forbid me?" She threw back her head and laughed. Grabbing her duffle she started throwing clothes into it, "Ye know what ya Irish asshole, I'm leaving, and there's not a fuckin thing ye can do about it." Zipping the bag she slung it over her shoulder and pushed past her best friend, "When yer ready ta be an adult I'll be at Harry's." Making her way to the front door she slipped her hand into Harry's, "Take me home Haz."

Niall watched, his eyes wide as they walked out the door together, a couple, his best mates. Shaking his head, he collapsed onto the couch as he tried to control his temper, "I can't lose her, no I can't lose her."

 

"So yer staying with Harry? Are ya sure that's a good idea?"

Kayla sighed, "I didn't know what else ta do Randa, he went psychotic. He tried to forbid me to see Harry."

"He did what?"

"Yeah that was my first thought, bloody idiot. He's known me twenty years and since I work for him now he thinks he can control my life." She snorted and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her watch, "I'll call you tomorrow, I gotta get ready to go out."

"Oooh, where's lover boy takin ya tonight?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't ask, he didn't say." Saying their goodbyes Kayla hung up with Miranda. Sighing she looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom that she had been sharing with Harry for the last week. She smiled as she thought about how comfortable they had gotten together, how he knew that she liked it when he curled up behind her after she'd fallen asleep, or how she had to have her coffee before she even said a word. Giggling she thought about how there was always a Doubleshot on the bedside stand when she woke in the morning. Things were good with Harry, however, there was still a part of her that wanted this to be with Niall. Shaking her head she quickly got dressed and met him in the living room, "Ready?"

 

Two weeks had past since Niall had seen Kayla, and over the two weeks he felt as though his life had fallen apart. Refusing to apologize for his actions, (because if you ask him he was in the right) he hadn't texted or called Kayla to ask her to come back. Even Shayla had seen the change in his demeanor, telling him to get over it, that this was what she wanted. He kept blowing her off, telling her she was wrong, that things wouldn't last and yet there he sat alone, two weeks later pining for her, for her laugh, her company, her smart ass sense of humor. He missed her more than he thought possible. Hearing the phone ring pulled him from his dream state, sighing as he saw Shayla's name on the caller ID, "Everything okay?"

"We need to set a wedding date."

"Excuse me?"

"A wedding date Niall, you know a date when we'll be married?"

"I'm not completely daft Shay, why do we need one right now?"

"Because Niall, I refuse to walk down the aisle weeks before I give birth."

"Then we do it after."

"No! It has to be before."

"Why can't it be after? It'll give us more time ta plan?"

"Because, my parents don't want our child born out of wedlock."

"Oh Christ, I can't do this with ye right now. I've got enough going on without ye wanting ta push a wedding date down my throat." Hanging up on her he tossed the phone against the couch and growled, "I've got ta get Kay back."

 

They lay there curled up in bed, mouths pressed together, limbs a tangled mess. Harry's fingertips ghosted up and down her back and her body arched into his touch. Pulling apart for air Kayla smiled at the emerald eyed boy in front of her, shivering as his fingers made contact with her body, "Harry..."

"Yeah love?"

"Let's..." She started only to stop, her skin turning pink, "Can we?"

"Can we what?" He asked with a smirk, knowing exactly what she wanted because he wanted it too, "What is it you want Kay?"

"You." She replied, promptly burying her head into his chest to keep from showing how red her cheeks really were. 

Harry chuckled, pulling himself away he placed two fingers under chin, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah," she replied in a hushed tone, "I'm sure."

Rolling them over so he was now on top, Harry pressed their lips together again, that's time with a ravage passion that he didn't think possible. Thrusting his tongue inside her mouth his hand slid up past her shirt, his fingertips brushing against her silky smooth skin. Ripping away from her lips he growled into her ear, "So soft." His fingers ventured up, up, up until his thumb and forefinger gripped her tightened bud, giving it a small tug he heard the moans come from her chest, silently begging him to continue, so he did. Tugging and kneading until she was yelling out his name telling him she needed more. Ripping her shirt from her body his hand made its way south now, long fingers toying with the elastic of her shorts, "I need to know that this is truly what you want Kayla."

Taking his hand into hers she pushed it past the elastic, "does it feel like I don't want this Harry?" Grinding her hips against his hand she nearly came apart, her heart racing out of control as it screamed at her to stop, no this isn't what she wanted. She cares about Harry but it wasn't the same, she should be doing this with Ni, this was wrong, oh so wrong. She felt his finger slip past her panties and into her core, and that's when it all fell apart. Tears slipped down her face as she thought about what she wanted. This wasn't it, she didn't want this with Harry. Gripping his hand she pulled it out and began to sob against the pillow, trying to pull away from his body, "I can't Hazza, I'm sorry but I can't."

"You love him don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, and I love you, it's just not the same." Looking up into his eyes she could see the hurt, "I'm so sorry Hazza, I'm so sorry." Running her thumb along his cheek all she could do was continue to apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so sorry Hazza."

He smiled down at the beautiful brunette in front of him, "Quit apologizing, it's okay. I always knew there may be a chance it wouldn't work."

"That doesn't mean that I have to be okay with it. Because I'm not, I feel awful."

"Why? I kinda knew it might happen."

She looked at him, "Then why did you?"

He chuckled, "Because there was a chance it might not." He pulled her into his arms, "You need to tell him."

She shook her head in response, "Haz, he's getting married!"

"And?" He moved closer, wrapping her partially naked body into his, nuzzling into her neck, "He has a right to know."

She just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Knock it off Styles."

Pulling his head out of the crook of her neck he grinned at her, "I'm dying Kay!"

Leaning into him she rubbed her nose against his, teasing his lips with hers, "Well Harry," She ghosted her mouth above his, placing her hands over the sparrow tattoos that decorated his collarbone, "God gave you two hands fer a reason." Giggling she pushed away from him, grabbing the sheets she covered her chest and turned around to see him stroking himself, "Seriously?! "

"What did you want me to do?!"

"Ummm, how about wait until I leave?"

He bit his lip as his palm continued to glide up and down his length, "Sorry, can't wait."

With the sheet in one hand she grabbed her duffle, "I'm goin to shower," she looked at him, "ALONE. Then I'm calling Ni to have him come get me." Leaving Harry to fix his issue she left the bedroom.

 

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty." Grabbing his car keys and his wallet he left the flat, "And Kay?"

"Yeah Ni?"

"I've missed ya."

Her heart began to beat out of her chest as his words seeped into her mind. Looking around she watched as Harry leaned against the door jam, "I missed you too." 

"Is everything okay with ye and Hazza?"

She smiled, "Yeah Ni, everything's fine. Just ready to sleep in my own bed." Glancing at Harry she placed her finger to her lips to silence him, "I'll see you when you get here."

The car ride back to Niall's flat was a semi silent one, a few questions here and there, both of them trying desperately to make conversation. The minute she saw the road come into view she wanted to jump out and kiss the ground. Never in the twenty years that she had been best friends with Niall had things been as silent and awkward as they were now. 

 

"Pizza?"

She looked up from her notebook and gave him a gentle nod, "Sounds perfect." 

Standing in the doorway he watched her go back to writing, "So things with Haz are okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, perfect why?"

"Oh, no reason." Placing their orders he took the seat next to her, his eyes soaking her in; every dip, every curve. Her profile against the gentle light of the table side lamp made his cock twitch. Trying to be discrete, he adjusted himself, "Are the two of ya?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied, the pen scribbled against the paper. Every thought, every feeling, right there in plain site and he'd never know the difference. 

"Ya want ta watch what?!" He asked with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Niall Horan, I want to watch Alice in Wonderland."

Putting his hands up he looked over at her and smiled, "Okay, okay." Grabbing the remote he purchased the movie and grabbed a slice of pizza, "C'mere." He said as he grabbed her arm, chuckling as he nearly wore her pizza, "Easy!"

"You're the one that grabbed my arm. Would serve you right to wear my food." She giggled as she felt him pull her plate away and wrap her in his arms, "I'm glad ye came home." Sliding his hands down her back dug his nails into the fabric of her shirt, feeling her stiffen and then relax. He repeated the motion until she buried her face into his chest, her lips against his skin. Finally releasing her he looked into her gray blue eyes nearly drowning in them. Sliding his hands up to her cheeks he held her there as he debated what to do next. Finally giving into his urge he inched his lips closer to hers until the barely touched. Looking to her for any sign she could give him he pressed them together just in time to hear his phone ring. Pulling away from her he shook his head, "M'sorry," he said as he answered his phone, leaving Kayla to process what had just happened.

 

Looking around the hallway he heard the music coming from under the doorway, smiling as he heard the melodic tone of Justin Timberlake'a voice as it echoed quietly off the walls. Walking up to the door he knocked, not getting a response he knocked again and took hold of the doorknob. Turning the knob he quietly opened the door, peeking into the small room he smiled as he found her curled up on the bed. Stepping over the threshold, he draped her blanket over her sleeping frame and leaned down to kiss her cheek, surprised when he tasted the wetness of her tears against his lips. Sighing he pulled the blanket up to her chin, "G'night Kay, I love you."

The minute she heard the door shut her body began to shudder as her eyes poured out tears. Burying her face into the pillow to muffle the sound she continued until she fell asleep.

 

Kayla woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, blindly grasping her for her phone she brought it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Kayla?"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Who is this and what time is it?"

"It's Shayla, and I'm sorry, I know it's early for you but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rolling her eyes she put her free arm over her face, "I'd prefer to sleep."

"I just wanted to let you know that I think it's great you're dating Harold. He's a good guy and from everything I've heard you're a good girl. How's that going?"

She yawned again, "Umm, this is gonna sound rude but, any chance you could hang up the phone because A) my relationship with Harry is none of your business and B) it's like four am and I've gotta be up in four hours to be at the studio with your fiancé."

"Umm, yeah sure, sorry. Call me later?"

"Not likely." Hanging up the phone she put it on silent and went back to sleep.

"Kay, Kayla wake up."

Grumbling she rolled over, the blankets tangled around her body, "No."

Niall laughed as he watched her, "We've gotta go! I've got ta be in the studio in about an hour and a half!"

Sighing she rolled back over and looked at him, "Have fun."

"Oh, no ya don't." He replied as he crawled in behind her, "I hired ya ta help me. It's time ta start work."

Shaking her head, she buried herself under the covers, "If your girlfriend hadn't called me at four am this morning I wouldn't be this grumpy."

"What? Shay called ya?"

"Yup, to ask me how my relationship with Haz was going. Can we say rude?"

"I didn't realize she was goin ta do that."

"Didn't think you did. Now if you'll excuse me, my boss is going to get crabby if I'm late." Pulling back the blankets she slipped from the bed, making her way out the door she turned back and looked at Niall who was now sprawled out onto her bed, "Don't think we aren't gonna talk about last night."

Walking around to the passenger side, Niall helped Kayla out of the SUV, "Ready to put in a long day?"

"Eh, it's never a long day when I get to spend time with my best friend."

 

"Alright, I'll run out for food, and before you even say anything Nando's it is." Leaving the studio she went, grabbed the food, and came back. Walking through the door she stepped in ready to say something only to immediately shut her mouth as she heard the argument and saw the unhappiness on Niall's face. Setting the food down she immediately headed towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around him, taken aback when he pulled away from her, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "S'nothing."

"It's clearly something or you wouldn't have ripped yourself from my grip." Walking towards him again she took his hands, "Talk ta me."

"M'fine."

"What you are is full of shite Niall, what the hell happened?"

Sighing he collapsed on the couch, head in his hands, "I can't stand her."

"Then why are ya marrying her?"

Looking up at his best friend he instantly regretted it, he could see the concern and caring in her eyes, "Because it's the right thing ta do."

Sitting next to him she took his hand trying to ignore the jolt that passed between them, "Sometimes what feels like the right thing to do is in fact the wrong thing. If you're not happy don't do it."

"She's carrying my child Kay, I have ta."

Removing her hand she gripped at the fabric of her jeans as she thought over what she wanted to say to him, carefully wording it in her mind, "Niall do ya know-" thinking twice she shut her mouth, "Never mind."

"No, ask."

"I can't."

"Kayla."

"Niall." She said in return, the same tone in her voice. Shaking her head she finally caved, "Fine. How do ya know the baby is even yers? How do ya even know she's really pregnant and not trying ta trap you?"

Glancing over at the brunette next to him he hung his head, "I don't know if its really mine, but she showed me the sonogram pictures, she really is pregnant."

"So yer marrying her because ya feel obligated ta?"

He chuckled, "I love how ya slip in and out of yer accent."

"Quit avoiding Horan."

"Yes Kay, I do."

Placing her hand back on his she squeezed it, "Don't."

"Don't?"

"Marry her, ya deserve ta be with someone who makes ya happy?"

He raised his brow as his heart began to race, his brain screaming for her to tell him that she loved him, "Like?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." Kayla's heart was in her throat and screaming at her to tell him, to finally confess how she really felt, "But you'll find her Ni."

"Or maybe," he replied as he prepared himself for what he was about to say, "She's already here and has been this whole time."


	8. Chapter 8

"He said what?!"

"He said, maybe she's already here and has been the whole time."

Miranda just smiled, "What did you say?!"

Kayla shook her head, "I didn't, I just left. What the hell was I supposed to say, I love you too? Ummm, no."

"Why the hell not? It's true isn't it?"

"I can't tell him that! It's not like I can walk up to him and say, oh by the way I love you and have for years."

"Again, why not?"

 

Niall stood on the other side of the door, his forehead against the wood, his eyes closed, his lower lip beneath his teeth, "No, she's talking about Harry." Pushing off the wall he walked back down towards the living room, head hung low; grabbing his keys he left the flat and went to Harry's.

"Hey mate."

"Can I talk ta ya?"

Harry looked at his friend concerned, "You know you can."

"I wanted ta talk ta ye about Kay."

"What about?"

Walking over he stood next to his friend, extending his hand, "I want her ta be happy, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Clearly ya make her that way."

Looking up at Niall he chuckled, "As much as I appreciate your apology, what the bloody hell are you talkin about?"

"You, and Kayla."

"There is no me and Kayla."

"What are ya talkin about? Of course there is!"

Harry shook his head, "We ended things the day she went back to your house."

"What? I asked and she told me..."

"She told you what?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Look Ni, I don't know what she told you but she told me she's in love with someone else." Standing he clapped his friend on the back, "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Yeah," He replied, "I think I should."

 

"Hey Kayla?" Niall asked as he pushed the chicken, steak, and veggies around in the skillet, "Kay!"

"What's up?" She sat down at the table, "Are you cooking?" 

He threw his head back and laughed, "Yer surprised?"

She shrugged, "A little, usually we just do take away or I cook. It's kind of a nice change."

Placing everything out that they'd need he sat across from her, "What's goin on with yerself and Haz?"

She shrugged, "Why?"

"Because I went over to Hazza's ta apologize fer my behavior and when I asked about the yer relationship ye know what he said?"

She gulped and shook her head, "No, what?"

He leaned over the table, "He said there wasn't one." 

Taking a bite of her fajita she looked up at him, "What?"

"Why'd ya lie ta me?"

She shook her head, "I didn't."

"I asked ye if the two of ya were okay."

"And I said Mmmhmm. I don't remember you asking if we were together."

"That's what I meant."

Taking the last bite of her food she placed her plate in the skin. Making her way from the kitchen she turned and looked at him, "Then next time maybe you ought ta be more specific." 

Niall watched as she walked out of the room. Running his hand down his face he got up and followed her, "Kayla, I want an answer."

"I don't have an answer for ya Ni."

"Then who were ye talking about on the phone earlier?"

Whipping her head around she glared at him, "Excuse me? Were you listening to my conversation?!"

"No, yes, I don't know. Who were ya talking about?!" He stepped toward her, "I'm yer best mate Kay, ya can tell me anything ya know that."

She shook her head, "I can't about this Niall, I can't. I'm sorry." Shutting the door in his face she sat in front of it tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

*2 Months later*

"We have ta what?"

Niall sighed, "We don't have ta do anything, I have ta start planning a wedding."

Kayla shook her head, "Nope, I won't allow it."

"Won't allow it? Kay, ye don't have a choice in the matter."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Kayla..."

"Niall...did you forget what ya hired me for? I'm going to help ya get your name out there. If you're going to pick up and move, you need to find a base. Have you thought about jump starting your music career?"

He choked on his water, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your music career. You know, playing your guitar and singing."

"Uh uh, no."

"C'mon Ni! I know you miss performing. Look, I know you, I know you've got an entire album written. Why not set up a few meetings to try to get your foot back in the door?"

"Because Kayla, singing means touring, touring means months away from family. That would mean months away from my newborn child."

"Look, I don't want to argue with you. That's all we've done do the last couple of months. I miss you."

"You lied ta me."

"No, I didn't. Really, we're going to go over this again?!" Letting out a frustrated breath she took his hands, "I'm sorry you feel like I lied and I'm sorry that I won't tell you who I'm in love with. You just have to trust me."

"I do trust ya, it's frustrating that ye don't trust me!"

"I'm scared Ni."

"Of what?"

"Of how he'll react"

He watched as her eyes shifted to the floor refusing to look up at him. Placing his finger beneath her chin he lifted it, "If he's smart he'll return yer love. Otherwise I'll have ta beat his arse."

Throwing her head back Kayla laughed, "If you only knew."

"Then tell me."

She fought with her brain and her heart, exhaling she stared into his cornflower blue eyes, "When do ya leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then tonight, we talk."

 

"Did ya buy out the entire store?" Niall asked with a chuckle as he watched his friend struggle with the bags. Walking towards her he took a couple, "Did ya plan on eating tonight cause this looks like enough fer just me."

She rolled her eyes as she dragged the bags into the kitchen, dropping them she glared at him, "Out of the kitchen!"

"What?"

"You heard me, I said OUT! I'm cooking dinner and it's a surprise. Go play Fifa or something."

Saluting her he laughed as he watched her raise her middle finger, "Ye'd better be careful with that finger Kay. One of these days I might take ye up on it."

"Promises, promises." She replied back in a sing song voice, "All talk and no action."

Smirking he ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms, his face buried in against the skin of her neck, "Am I still all talk no action?"

Elbowing him in the ribs she stuck her tongue out him, "Out Horan!" She glared at him until she saw him leave the kitchen, his laugh echoing off the walls. Letting out a breath to steady her heart she turned to the mess in front of her, "Alright Kay, get cookin."

 

"Did she say what she needed to talk about?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I was kinda hoping ya could tell me."

"I wish I knew Ni. I really did"

"Quit asking Haz what's goin on and get yer arse down here ta eat!"

Niall laughed, "Busted, I'll let ya know what's goin on later."

"Sounds good. Good luck!"

Hanging up with Harry he raced down the stairs the smell of pasta enveloping his senses, "Smells amazing!"

"Thanks!" Kayla replied as she popped into the doorway, "Have a seat and let's eat."

 

"I. Am. Stuffed."

Kayla gasped, "Did I manage to fill the great Niall Horan?!" She giggled, "Someone alert the media!"

"Shut up."

Blowing him a kiss she stood up, "I cooked you clean?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! Laaaaazy laaaaaazy."

"Fiiiine, I'll clean."

"I'll help."

He shook his head, "I got this, go relax."

Plopping down on the couch she put her feet on the coffee table. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on lowering her heart rate as she finally processed what she was going to do. She was finally going to tell him how she felt. Just when she was relaxed she heard Niall's phone go off, growling she grabbed it, rolled her eyes as she saw Shayla's number and immediately shut it off, "This is my night, and there will be NO distractions."


	9. Chapter 9

"So spill."

Looking down at her crossed legs and back up at him her stomach turned, a wave of sick spreading through her body. Taking a breath she finally met his eyes, gulping as she opened her mouth to speak, "Niall I-" She shook her head, "I can't do this, I'm sorry I just can't." Standing she left the living room and went straight to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed she tried to get a grip on her emotions.

Niall just sat there, his heart pounding out of his chest, she was close to telling him and he knew it. He could see the battle in her eyes, and it now it was a battle he was going to have to end on his own. Standing he took the same path Kayla did, making it to her room he didn't bother to knock, just walked in, hearing the music as it floated through the air, smiling as he heard the lyrics, 

'Stay with me, baby stay with me,   
Tonight don't leave me alone.   
Walk with me, come and walk with me,   
To the edge of all we've ever known.'

Stepping into the room he closed the door behind him, he watched her watch him as he made his way towards her, "Yer running."

"I have ta."

He shook his head, "Stop."

'I can see you there with the city lights,   
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.   
I can breathe you in.   
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,   
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,   
As our heads leaned in.'

Taking his queue from the song he placed his finger beneath her chin and tilted his head, his eyes open as hers fluttered closed, the minute their lips met the power was unmissable. It was like everything made sense, there were no questions, everything just fit. He continued to kiss her, allowing the music to take over the quiet of the room. Sliding his hands into her thick brown locks he deepened the kiss, their pace slow, but he could feel how much she wanted this, needed it. Pulling back to breathe he placed his forehead against hers, "I'll do it fer ya, Kayla I'm in love with ye, and I have been since I was seven years old."

She drowned in his azure eyes, so much love, so much passion, and all of it directed at her. Dropping her eyelids she let out a breath, "Niall, I'm in love with you, and all your little things." She couldn't help but giggle as she heard his infectious laugh echo off the walls. Continuing to stare at him she placed her hands in his cheeks, "In all seriousness I do love you, and have for years. Don't marry her Ni, don't marry someone who doesn't have your heart."

'Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,   
But with my eyes closed all I see   
Is the skyline, through the window,   
The moon above you and the streets below.   
Hold my breath as you're moving in,   
Taste your lips and feel your skin.   
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.'

His brain was torn but his heart wasn't. Kayla was right, Shayla would never and could never have his heart, "I don't want ta Kay, but I have ta."

Watching as he opened his mouth to continue to speak she leaned in and cut him off, "I don't care, not right now." Attacking his lips they both moan as their kiss becomes more fevered and passionate. Lips and teeth pulling and sucking until one of them sighs and the others tongue slips inside, grazing over the others. Hands are roaming over fabric, and then over skin. Kayla can't remember how she ended up underneath Niall, her shirt somewhere else in the room, probably with his. Looking up at him she blushed, "Are ya sure this is a good idea? Yer the one gettin married."

He shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Shaking her head she bit her lip, "Nope." Stretching out her arms she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down, their lips meeting again, this time at a slower more leisurely pace; both of them knowing that what was about to happen couldn't happen again. 

Feeling her skin against his fingertips for the first time was like heaven. He had wanted this, had dreamed about it for years and now...when he was getting married, it was happening. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care, he needed this, she needed this, they needed this, and who was he to say no. Looking down at her he ghosted kisses all over her face, "I've waited fer years ta hear that."

"I'm sorry it took so long." She replied breathlessly, "Niall..." She whimpered, her nails dragging up his back, "I'm yers, always have been always will be." 

Sitting back on the heels of his feet he fumbled with the button of her jeans, with a growl and some tugs he finally shucked them off her body, tossing them behind he licked his lips as he watched the red appear on her body, showing him where to go. They were the map to he most erogenous places. Dipping his head his lips seared along her skin as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her boy shorts. A smile spread across his face as he heard his name falling in short gasps from between her lips, "Jesus Kay."

Her hands slipped through his thick locks, tugging him, experimenting, wanting to push him to his limit, "Ni, need you."

"I can feel it," he replied as his hand dipped beneath the fabric, his fingers entering her core, slipping in and out of her wet heat, "So wet, so ready." He murmured against her skin, "Lets get these off yeah?" Tugging the fabric off her body he leaned down and kissed her hip bones, "Gorgeous." Sliding his hands back up her body he gripped her hips, "Are ye sure this is what ye want Kay? There's no going back."

"Yeah Niall, I'm sure, never been so sure in my life."

Sliding her body towards his, he gripped his length and slid it between her folds, both of them groaning with need. Gritting his teeth his tip prodded her entrance, his heart racing out of control as he thought about what was happening. He was about to sheath his best friend and love of his life. With his lower lip between his teeth he began to push inside of her, barely an inch in and they both heard the door shut, a female voice bouncing off the walls, "Fucking hell! What is she doing here?!"

"Who is she?!"

Looking down at Kayla he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Shayla."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ni? Niall baby where are you?"

Placing a finger on Kayla's lips he slid out of the bed and threw his clothes back on, "Hang here for a min."

"Niall!" Kayla growled, "I need you!" Her fingers gripped the sheets as her body betrayed her, arching up as she tried to do something, anything, to release the ache between her legs, "This isn't fair."

"I know," he replied as he walked over and kissed her chastely on the lips, "I hate this as much as ye do." Kissing her again he broke from her quickly as he heard Shayla's footsteps coming down the hallway, "Shite, stay put." 

Kayla watched as he slipped from the bedroom, her body still on fire for him, "I fucking hate her." She said through gritted teeth as she slipped from beneath the sheets. Grabbing clothes she put them on, grinning as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Perfect."

 

"Oh there you are." Shayla said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Niall, "Surprise!"

"What are ye doin here? I thought I wasn't goin ta see ya until tomorrow?"

Pulling away from her boyfriend she raised her eyebrow, "Is it so bad of me to want to see you sooner? Besides, I was hoping to talk to you about the wedding."

Kayla stopped in the doorway as she heard Shayla's statement, waiting for just the right moment to walk out, getting her moment the minute she heard Niall's voice shake. Stepping out of the shadows in a pair of jean cutoffs, Niall's white Ramones tee, and her hair, she smirked because she knew how it looked, and that's exactly what she wanted. Looking at the couple she gave them a wave, "Ya must be Shayla." She stated as she stepped closer to the blonde woman, "I'm Kayla, it's nice ta finally meet ye."

"Niall, why is she wearing your shirt?"

Kayla slid her hand through her hair, moving it away from her face, "I'm gonna go ta Harry's fer a bit, let the two of ya get caught up." Kissing Niall on the cheek she whispered, "Ye owe me, get rid of her." Looking at Shayla she smiled, "Don't let me keep ye apart, toodles!"

Niall watched as she gripped the doorknob, "Can ya stay please Kay?"

"Is there a problem with me stayin?"

"Yes," Shayla retorted, "A huge one so if you could just move along to your boyfriend..."

"Who Hazza?" Kayla laughed, "He's not my boyfriend."

"But I thought..."

"Oh good, well since there's no problem with me staying I'm gonna go make something ta eat, I'm starved! Too much exercise." She winked at Niall, watching Shayla's reaction, "Oh I'm sorry how rude, would either of ya like something?"

"I'd like for you to go away."

Walking into the kitchen Kayla made herself a sandwich, smiling as she heard the argument as it seeped into the kitchen. Finishing up she brought two plates out, handing one to Niall she parked herself between the two of them, "So, have ye set up a date yet?"

"Ummm Kay, can ye give us a minute?"

"Sure Ni, I'll be in my room if ye need anything." Grabbing her plate she headed towards her room, grabbing her phone she called Miranda, "The bitch is here."

"What?"

"Shayla, she's here."

"And? Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Umm ye could say that."

"Wait a sec, you're accent is super thick did you do what I think you did? Hang up and FaceTime me!"

Kayla just shook her head, "No!"

"Because you're fifty shades of red right now aren't you?!" She gasped dramatically, "You fucking slept with him! How was it?"

Kayla growled, "Would ye fucking listen?! I'm buying ye a ticket ta London, I need ya Miranda, now more than ever."

 

"Ye want ta what?!"

"Get married this weekend. Is there a problem?"

He didn't even know what to say, shaking his head he just looked at her, "say again?"

"Married," she said exasperated, "You know, you, me, a justice of the peace."

"But why?"

She took his hands into hers, "I'm tired of being away from you, I'm tired of telling everyone my boyfriend lives in another country, I'm just tired. I want to be settled with you, make a life with you, and I'm impatient."

"What about our families?"

"People elope all the time, just grab Harry and someone else and let's just do it."

He shook his head, "I need time ta think about this."

"What is there to think about?! C'mon Ni."

"No, I can't."

"It's her isn't it? Kayla."

"What? No! Dammit Shay, leave her out of this, this has nothing ta do with her."

"I think you're lying."

"I hope ye got a hotel, cause I'm not letting ye stay with me, not right now."

Rushing through the living room Kayla grabbed her keys and handbag, "Since the two of ya clearly need ta talk. I'm gonna pick up Haz and we're gonna get Randa from the airport, don't wait up, I won't be back."

"Good."

Turning her head, Kayla glared at Shayla, "Ye know what? Fuck off, ye don't know me or my relationship with Ni. I'll be back after SHE is gone." Leaving the flat she made her way to Ella, climbing in she picked up Harry and they headed to the airport.

"Kayla!" Miranda yelled as she spotted her best friend and the giant with curly hair she was with, "You must be Harry."

"Ahhh, the infamous Miranda." He extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Alright kids, lets go, we've got a lot ta talk about."

 

"So what you're sayin," Miranda said as she scooped up another spoonful of ice cream, "Is that the two of you exchanged I love you's but the bitch showed up before you guys could seal the deal?"

Kayla blushed and stuffed her mouth full of mint chocolate cookie ice cream, "That's the blunt dirty version yes."

"Oh look, she's blushing!" Harry said with a laugh, "Why are you blushing?"

Miranda giggled "She always does where Niall is involved." She ducked as she spotted the ice cream headed in her direction, "Hey!"

"As my best friend yer not allowed ta tell Hazza that stuff!"

"Because I couldn't have figured it out on my own?" He laughed, "So what are you gonna do?"

Kayla shrugged, "What can I do? He's made up his mind."

"Are you gonna go to the wedding?"

"He's my best friend Randa, I can't not."

"Even if you hate the woman he's marrying."

She snorted, "There are not enough words in the English language to express the hatred I hold fer that woman."

Harry just sat and listened to the two woman carry on as he ate his ice cream, finally clearing his throat he looked between them, "No wonder I never get any! I'm like one of the girls!"

Kayla laughed, "Ooooh poor Hazza!"

"S'true!"

She shook her head, "No baby it's not. I'd totally have sex with you!"

"If you weren't in love with my best friend!"

"Eh, minor details!"

"Me, I don't even know you." Taking another bite Miranda looked at him, "Even if I did know you I wouldn't sleep with you."

"Only because of your love of Ziam."

"Hey! Bestie rule remember?!"

"Consider us even."

"Bitch."

"You love me."

"I can't handle you two, I'm gonna go see what's on the telly."

Both girls giggled as they watched the tall brunette curly headed boy leave the kitchen. Looking at her best friend Miranda smiled, "So what are you going to do?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I think we need ta wait."

"Ni.."

"I'm serious Shayla, drop it. Look I'm going to Harry's for a minute, stay here and I'll be back."

Shayla rolled her eyes, "You're going back for her aren't you?"

He sighed, "Kayla is an adult, she does what she wants when she wants. I'm going ta ask Harry ta be my best man if ya must know." Grabbing his keys he left the flat, his brain in overdrive. He knew what he was doing was right but it wasn't what he wanted. Was he really going to spend the rest of his life unhappy with a woman he could barely stand to be in the same room with? Slamming the door to his Rover he turned on the radio laughing as he heard The Script's Man Who Can Be Moved blaring through the speakers. That was his sign, the sign he was going to ignore, "I'm doin it cause it's what's right." Beating his palm against the steering wheel he sat a minute longer convincing himself marrying Shayla was what he needed to do.

 

"I swear to god you cheat Harold!" Kayla said with a giggle as she paid the rent that was listed on the Monopoly card, "I'm gonna figure it out one of these days too! Fucking cheater!"

"Heeeey!" Harry replied with a pout, "Not nice, I do NOT cheat. You're just a horrible loser."

Miranda snorted as she rolled the dice, "Don't I fucking know it."

"Hey!" Kayla shouted, "I don't remember this being pick on Kayla day!"

"You didn't get the memo?" 

She flipped Harry off, "Fuck you Styles."

"I've tried, remember? You shot me down."

"I hate you."

"YES! FREE PARKING!" 

Both Kayla and Harry jumped at Miranda's exclamation. Looking at her they glared, "Bitch."

"Don't hate, appreciate!" She retorted with a giggle as she scooped the money out of the middle of the board, "Appears to me ya both are sore losers!"

"Hazza? Ya got a minute?"

Kayla looked up and then tuned away as she saw Niall in the doorway, "What's the problem, yer girlfriend not enough company fer you?"

"It's kinda urgent Haz." He said, ignoring Kayla's comment. Looking over at Miranda he smiled, "Ye must be Miranda."

Standing Miranda took two steps forward and was stopped abruptly by Kayla's hand, "Niall."

He looked between the two women and then at Harry, "Now, Shay's at the flat waitin."

"How long does she plan on stayin anyway?" Kayla asked, "I'd like ta know when it's safe ta go back home."

"Don't do this Kay."

"Do what Ni? Remind you that yer makin the biggest mistake of yer life?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I and you know it! That's the part that bothers me the most. You KNOW it's not what ya want but yer doin it anyway." She just stared at him, "Don't do it, don't marry her or you'll regret it fer the rest of yer life."

"Why can't ye give her a chance?"

"Why does she need ta be a bitch ta me whenever she talks ta me? And YA LET HER! Jesus Christ Ni! I'm yer best friend, I've known you since we were SEVEN!"

He pulled out his phone, pulling up Shayla's number he glared at Kayla, tired of her attitude, "Yeah it's me, the thirtieth sounds like a good date ta get married, don't ye agree?" Hanging up he watched Kayla's eyes fill with tears, her right eye twitched with anger. Turning towards Harry he sighed, "Be my best man?"

 

"Kay I think that's enough." Miranda said as she tried to pull the drink from her friends hands, "Seriously love that's like the fifth one in twenty minutes."

"Leave me alone!" Kayla yelled as she grabbed the shot and brought it to her lips, downing the liquid she closed her eyes and grimaced as she felt the burn down her throat, "Another Haz."

Miranda glared at him, "Don't. She's already half trashed as it is."

"She asked for another, she gets another."

Kayla smiled at him, "I love you Harry."

He laughed, "Cause you're drunk and I keep giving you shots."

She shook her head, "Nah! I love ye. Biggest mistake I made was walkin away from ya that morning."

He just chuckled, "No, that's the best thing you could've done. You love Ni."

"And he loves me, but won't walk away from HER. Feels like he's doing what's best." She snorted, "What's best would be leaving her." She brought the next glass to her lips, "Drink with me Hazza, and then we dance!"

 

By the time Miranda left Harry and Kayla to their own devices they were all over each other on the couch. Hands groping bodies, lips attached to one another's. Sighing she stood up, "You're both gonna regret this in the morning." Shaking her head as she got a brief wave away from Kayla she shut herself in the guest room, slid on her Beats and cranked her music.

"Move ta the bedroom yeah?" Kayla said breathlessly as she felt Harry's fingers slipping beneath the fabric of Niall's shirt that she was wearing, "Or we can do it on the couch, up ta you."

He chuckled as he unclasped her bra, pulling it from her body he tossed it behind them, his hands sliding down her skin to the round globes of her ass. Giving them a pat he smiled, "Up and to the bedroom my lady."

Giggling she took a step and nearly fell backwards, "Umm piggy back?"

He threw her over his shoulder, his cock was already aching and pulsing to be inside her, "Fuck that, hang on."

"Harold! You're carrying me around like I'm some fucking prize, put me down ya fucking caveman!"

Chuckling he made his way down to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot he tossed her in the center of the bed, tearing his shirt from his body he tossed it to the side, his pants next, kicking them somewhere else in the bedroom he stared at her sprawled out spread eagle on his bed, "Strip."

"Demanding much?"

He nodded, "Yup, don't want you changing your mind again."

Gripping the hem of the tee shirt she pulled it from her body, flinging it around she threw it at him. Her shorts were next, shucking them from her body she repeated the action, "I'm not running Harry. If ye want me I'm right here."

Stalking to the bed he climbed on top of her, rocking against her core, "Want you so fucking bad Kayla."

Raking her nails down his back she slid them down his boxer briefs, "Then take what ye want." 

Ripping her panties from her body he thrust two fingers into her tight, warm, wet tunnel, "Bloody hell Kay!"

"You did that Harry, it was all you." She mumbled between moans, "Just fuck me, please!"

Releasing himself from the restrictive fabric that was keeping him from burying himself inside her he thrust into her warmth and nearly came. Biting his lip he began a rhythm with his hips, one that she picked up on and together with raking teeth, scratching nails, wet lips, moans, growls, and screams they came together. Covered in sweat he rolled off of her, "Shower."

Crawling out after him she followed him into the bathroom, moaning as she stepped out under the scalding hot spray, "Mmmmm" she groaned, collapsing into the strong arms that wrapped themselves around her fragile body. 

Harry helped clean her up and toweled her off. Scooping her up in his arms he laid her back down in the bed, slipping in next to her he pulled the blankets over the both of them, "Gnight Kay."

"Gnight Harry." She replied as she kissed his lips and curled up next to him, snuggling into the crook of his arm. 

 

Parking in the driveway he sighed as he ran through the apology one last time before he got out and walked to the front door. Taking a breath he wrapped his knuckles against the wood, surprised as he was greeted by Miranda, "Hazza around?"

"In the bedroom."

"Thanks," he replied as he stepped across the threshold and found himself in front of the door, knocking and not getting a response he stepped inside and held back the gasp as he saw his Kayla and Harry naked and tangled in the sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving the bedroom he stalked back to the kitchen, "Ye couldn't have told me?"

Miranda shook her head, "Nope, not for me to tell. She loves you Niall."

"Funny way of showin it."

"The same could be said for you. I know why you called Shayla in front of her." She watched him open his mouth to speak, "And before you start, she was just as wrong as you were. She did what she did because she was drunk and upset. You and I both know they'll regret what happened last night." Taking a drink of her coffee she looked at him, "Do you love Shayla?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Do you love Shayla?"

"No."

"Then why are you marrying her, I mean really."

"Because she's pregnant, how many more times do I have ta explain this?"

"Do you know that it's really yours? I mean, I don't wanna make waves but do you really know that?"

He thought about it for a minute, "No."

"Do you trust her?"

"No."

"Think about that. You don't have to say anything else. Just think about it." Hearing movement from the hallway she looked at him, "It's either Harry or Kay, you ready to face either of them yet?" She watched him shake his head, "Then you'd better go."

 

Kayla shuffled through the living room, hand through her thick hair and then down her face as she yawned. Making her way into the kitchen she pulled a mug out of the cupboard, placing it on the counter she yelped as she felt the hand slap the back of her head, "The fuck?!" Rubbing her head she turned, "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"How ya feelin?"

"Like I got hit by a Mac truck, but I'm sure you knew that'd happen."

"How'd it feel waking up naked next to Harry?"

"How the fuck do ye think?!" Pouring the coffee into the cup she then added cream and sugar, "I feel like a whore,"

Miranda laughed, "Good! You ought to."

"Tell me why we're friends again."

"It's my charm."

Kayla snorted, "Charm, haha, oh yes, yer absolutely charming."

"Morning ladies." Harry said with a yawn, "coffee?"

Kayla's blue eyes crashed into his green ones, "Do I look like yer maid?"

"Someone woke up crabby this morning."

Walking up behind the brunette, Miranda slapped him much like she did Kayla, "Don't. YOU KNOW why that happened."

"She always like this?"

"When she knows I made a mistake, yup." Taking a sip of her coffee she looked at him, "That can't happen again and it shouldn't have happened last night."

"I know."

"Good."

Miranda looked between them, "Awkward."

"Thank you captain obvious." She again looked at Harry, the pad of her finger sliding around the rim of her mug, "So, you gonna agree to be Ni's best man?"

He shrugged, "How can I not?"

"Because you know as well as I do it's stupid."

"You got any suggestions? Oh wait, harassing him to death seemed to work out so well."

She sighed, "I wish I knew what ta do Hazza, I really do."

 

"Ye heard me."

"No I don't think I did, please repeat that request again."

He rolled his eyes as he packed the last of his stuff, "I want a paternity test after the baby is born."

Stomping her foot she glared at him, "Why?!"

"Because it's my right. Now quit arguin with me and finish packin yer stuff, ye've got family ta meet before yer my wife."

Shayla just stared at him, her mouth dropped open as she replayed their conversation in her mind, heart racing as she tried to plan out how this was going to happen.

 

"Quit moping or go talk to him."

Kayla shook her head, "What do ye want me ta say?! I'm sorry Ni, I love ya but I just slept with yer best friend because I was drunk and jealous. Forgive me? Ps, don't marry her."

"I'd avoid the last part, but everything else sounds fine." Miranda said with a smirk, seeing the pillow headed in her direction she caught it, "Not nice."

"She's never nice, in fact she's rather RUDE most of the time."

Turning she blew a kiss at Harry, "awww someone's jealous! Did ya tell him ye'd be his best man?"

He nodded and sat down in her lap, "Yup."

She pushed him off her and onto the floor, "First of all BONY! Secondly, ugh, fine." Standing she looked at her friends, "I'm going but under protest." 

"Call me after you're done? Then you can come get me."

Nodding she grabbed her keys and headed out the door, "Lets get this done Kay."

 

"Did you really talk to Ni?"

"Yeah, he's pretty pissed at me right now but we'll be fine."

"Do you think he'll forgive Kayla?"

He nodded, "I think it may take some time but yeah, I do. How good are you at keeping things from her?"

Miranda raised her brow, "That would depend."

"Niall and Shayla just left for Ireland, you can't tell Kayla."

 

"Niall?" Kayla yelled as she ran in, slamming the door shut behind her. Dropping her keys she ran down the hall towards his bedroom, her apology set in her mind. Standing in front of his bedroom door she took a breath and knocked, "Niall it's me, can you open up so we can talk?" 

 

"You need to tell her!"

Harry shook his head, "He asked me not to."

Miranda sighed and shook her head, "Dammit Harry, she needs to know he left."

"She needs to figure it out on her own, I can't play middle man anymore. I'm sorry Miranda but I'm not telling her."

 

The minute they landed in Dublin Niall's stomach was in knots and his brain was screaming at him for his decision. Exiting the plane they grabbed their luggage and started their journey to Mullingar.


	13. Chapter 13

"I know ya know where he is Harold."

"I'm staying out of it Kayla I'm sorry but you're on your own."

Kayla growled as she hung up on Harry. She'd be home for a week now, no word from Niall at all. No returned calls or texts. Tossing her phone across the room she took a breath, this was all too real. She was going to lose her best friend and the man she loved and she was hopeless to stop it. Standing she walked down to the spare room where Miranda was staying, "Hey can I talk ta ya for a minute?"

"You know you can."

Stepping inside the room she sighed, "I think it's time ta go home. I can't stay here anymore Randa. Every time I go ta bed I'm surrounded by his smell and then my heart aches and well, you get it. Harry's refusing ta help because he doesn't want ta be in the middle. This is just...I'm done. She won, she's marrying him, and it's time fer me ta move on."

Encasing her best friend in her arms Miranda hugged her, "You need to do what's best for you. If that means packing up and going back to Dublin then that's what you need to do. You know your room is still yours."

Pulling away from Miranda, Kayla nodded, "Then it's time ta go home."

 

"Niall, she's still at your flat, she's moved into your room and she won't quit asking me where you are! Call her or text her, I don't care what you do just do something!"

"I can't Haz, I need ta do this. Look, Shayla's on her way back from shopping with me ma, I'll call ye later okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever Ni." Hanging up the phone he ran his hand over his face, feeling his phone vibrate he looked at it, noticing the text from Miranda, 'She's goin back to Dublin.' 'Whens she leaving?' He didn't have to wait long for the reply, 'Tonight.' Pulling up a new text he found Niall's name, 'Kayla's going back to Dublin, she leaves tonight. Talk to her Ni, you know if you don't you'll regret it.' After he hit send he replied back to Miranda, 'Are you going with or stayin here?' 'Staying, she needs to do this alone.' He chuckled, 'Good, you can be my date for the wedding.' 

*1 Week Later and the day of the wedding*

"I wish you had come home with me!"

Miranda laughed, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Kayla snorted, "I think I've played Just Dance so much that it's purposely skipping over What Makes You Beautiful just so it doesn't have to play it again."

"Are you serious dude? Please tell me you've at least showered."

"Ummm..."

"GROSS! You've been home for a week Kay!"

"Dude I'm kidding! Of course I've showered. I just, I'm bored and frankly I keep staring at the calendar."

Miranda looked at Harry, "It's today isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I just want ya ta hurry up and get home so I can fill my face with cartons of ice cream and drink pints until I throw up."

She laughed, "Well, Hazza and I are headed to the airport so I'll be there soon enough."

"If ya say so." She jumped as she heard a knock on the door, "I gotta go." Hanging up she made her way over to the door, placing her hand on the knob she opened it and gasped.

 

"Has anyone seen Niall?!" Greg yelled as he made his way through the house, "His tux is still in his room hanging up!"

"Said he had something ta take care of before the wedding, don't worry about it, he'll be back in time."

"Did he say what?"

Maura just looked at her eldest son and shook her head, "No, he didn't tell me anything other than that."

 

Miranda and Harry slipped through the Dublin airport quickly, renting a car they headed towards Mullingar. Clearing her throat Miranda looked at him, "That was Niall at the door wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Niall, he's the reason Kayla had to go."

He shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." Finally unable to hold back his smile he sighed, "Yeah it was."

"I thought you weren't gettin in the middle?"

"I'm not, I might have just suggested that he talk to her. I didn't know he was gonna choose today to do it."

 

"Aren't you supposed ta be getting married today?"

"Yeah, I don't have much ta do and I heard ya were here so I thought I'd come by."

Moving from the doorway she sighed, "Miranda and Harry." Shaking her head she sat on the couch, "So,"

"So." He sat next to her, "I'm sorry Kay."

"I'm sorry too. I just, I can't be okay with you marrying her Ni."

"I know."

Turning her body she looked at him, "I love you." She placed her hands on his face, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't let you do this Ni, and I'm trying so hard not ta be selfish, ta convince myself that we'll still be the same. And yet I know it's a lie, we won't. She hates me," she placed a finger on his lips, "You can't deny it, she's all but said it. Do you really think she'll be ok with us spending time together? You're lying ta yerself and ya know it."

"Are ye done?"

"Excuse me?"

"Done Kayla, are ye done? Cause I'm tired of listening ta ya speak." Leaning in he pushed his lips against hers, inwardly cheering as she kissed him back. Running his hands through her hair he pulled her closer, capturing her moans in his mouth as he laid them down on the couch. Pulling back to take a breath he looked up at her, "I want ye, and I know that's sounds awful right now but-" He was cut off by her lips this time, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as her hips grinded against his, "Fuck Kay." He grumbled as her hands traveled under his shirt, nails lightly scraping against his nipples, "Not fair!"

"Neither was," she started as she buried her face into his neck, "showing up at my flat on yer wedding day, wanting ta have sex with me."

He chuckled, "Yer not complaining."

"Only cause ya owe me." Biting down on the crook of his neck she smiled as she heard his moan echo off the walls, "C'mon, bedroom. How much time do we have?"

 

"I swear to God if he isn't here I will find a way to sue him for all he's worth!" Shayla growled as she paced the bridal suite, "Why the hell isn't he home?!"

Harry tried his best to calm her down, "He'll be here, just relax. Besides, the weddings not for about five more hours."

"That's not the point!" She yelled, stepping into Harry's space, "You'd better find him Styles, and that blue eyed whore better not be with him."

Miranda took a step forward, "That blue eyed whore as you referred to her as is his best friend and has every right actually MORE right to be here than even you do. So may I suggest you watch your mouth before I do something I will regret."

Shayla just stared at her and then turned her attention back to Harry, "Find. Him."

 

Niall tossed her on the bed with a laugh as he watched her body bounce on the mattress, "Mine." The only words coming out of his mouth. Stepping forward he stripped off his shirt and pants, watching as Kayla did the same. Finally reaching the bed he brushed his fingertips against her soft skin, "Beautiful, brilliant, and absolutely perfect."

Kayla couldn't help but blush, "Flattery will get you everywhere Horan, but how about you just shut the hell up and kiss me, yeah?"

"Yeah," he replied as their lips crashed together, tongues swirling and thrusting against each other as they learned each nook and crevice of one another's mouths. Hesitantly pulling his lips from hers he instantly began to cover her skin with kisses, across her cheeks, down to her jawline, smiling as he felt her hips began to come up off the mattress to connect with his, "Impatient."

"This is news?" She said breathlessly, "Quit chuckling Horan."

Sliding his arms around her back he unclasped her bra and tossed it behind him, dipping his head he nibbled on her pebbled nipples, "Quit being impatient then."

Her fingers thrust into his dyed locks, giving them a yank she let out a whimper as she felt his tongue begin to torture her, "Jesus Niall, I need you."

His mouth traveled further south, his tongue swirling around her belly button as his fingers got to know every inch of her skin, "So soft Kayla." Venturing back up her body his palms landed on her breasts, squeezing and massaging them as he heard her moan and whimper. Taking her erect peaks between his thumb and forefingers, a smile on his lips as he continued to torture her. Lifting his head his blue eyes slid the rest of the way down her body, they went wide as he spotted the ever growing wetness that was spreading on the fabric of her boy shorts. Looking back up at her his cock twitched as he took in the site before him, lips parted, face flush, eyes closed, "I've never seen a more beautiful woman in the world." Sliding his hands back down her body he smiled up at her, "fer me?" 

She felt the heat rise against her skin as she nodded at him. Goose bumps spread across her body as she felt the rough pads of his fingers as they slid beneath the flimsy fabric, the texture difference of his skin against hers was beginning to be too much for her, "Niall, please, need you."

Slipping the fabric from her body he growled as saw her, all of her for the first time, "Gorgeous and all mine."

"Yes all yours." 

Placing her legs on his shoulders he dipped his head and tasted her for the first time, consumed by her taste and scent, spreading her open for him he dipped his head, his tongue, teeth, and fingers working her until his name came out in short breaths, "Oh no ye don't." Holding down her hips, his lips skimmed across them a smile spreading as he watched her grip the sheets tighter, "Kayla I love ye."

"I love you too, so much." She said between pants, her body on fire and screaming for release, "Jesus Niall now please!"

He shook his head, releasing her hips he slipped from the bed and stripped himself of his boxer briefs, he watched her eyes dart to his thickness, licking her lips, "Condom?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Kayla..."

Looking up at him she sat up, crawling to the end of the bed she took his length into her palm, sliding it up and down, giving her wrist a little flick as she covered the head. Stretching her body her lips inches from his, "Ye like that baby?" He groaned in response "Mmm, I can tell ye do." She gripped him a bit harder, "How about this?" She grinned as she heard him growl in response, his hands shooting into her thick hair and forcing her down his body, "Now whose impatient?" She snickered as she took him into his mouth, her teeth gently raking against his sensitive skin, moaning against his thickness, his grip getting tighter so that she felt the burn against her scalp and she loved it.

The second he felt her nails gently scraping against his skin he knew he was a goner, "Want ye."

Pulling off him with a pop she wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his skin, "Then take me." 

Grabbing the underside of her thighs he pulled her towards him, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head as she wrapped her legs around him, "Tell me ye want me."

"Want ya, need ya, just please Ni!"

Laying them on the bed he lined himself up to her center and slowly slide inside her, both of them groaning at the feel, "Jesus Kay yer perfect." Giving her a minute he slowly inched himself inside her, stopping to give her a chance to adjust, "Not moving until yer ready."

Opening her eyes she looked into his, smiling she placed her hand against her cheek, "I'm ready."

Slipping from between her folds almost all the way he gently pushed back in, "Tell me if I'm hurting ya."

She shook her head, "Yer not, it feels amazing."

Bowing his head he kidnapped her lips as he took his time with his thrusts, slowly pulling out and pushing back into her warm, moist, and plaint body. Yanking his lips from hers he buried his head into the crook of her neck, feeling he muscles squeeze him he hissed as he spoke, "Ye remember that night ye I hurt my elbow?"

She giggled, "How could I forget?"

He bit down on her skin and sent her screaming over the edge, his name bouncing off the walls of the small room, "Well," he started with a grunt, "I was picturing this, us." With one final push he felt himself pulse inside of her, "And this was so much better."

Rolling off of her he made his way to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth he wet it and walked back out, smiling as he saw her curled up in be with her eyes closed, "Ya didn't fall asleep did ye?"

She shook her head, "Just laying here."

"Yer thinking again aren't ya?"

Giggling she turned and looked at him, "Ya know me too well."

Cleaning her up his fingertips dragged along her skin, "What are ye thinkin about?"

"You, me, us, how things could've been if we had talked about this earlier." Staring into his eyes she took a breath, "I know ya were at the house the morning after Hazza and I had-"

"Don't." He said as he placed his finger to her lips, "I don't want ta talk about that." 

Sitting up she wrapped herself around his body, "Do ye love her?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shayla dipshit, do ye love her?"

Sighing he kissed her shoulder, "Not like I love ye no."

"I know why yer marrying her Ni, I just think yet rushing into something yer gonna regret. And as yer best friend it's my job ta voice that."

Holding her into his body he kissed the top of her hair, "I know that Kay."

"Then ye understand why I won't be there today right?"

He squeezed her tightly against his body, "I do."

Crawling out of his lap she backed up and took his face into her hands and kissed him, trying to push everything she felt into it so he would know, "I love you Niall James Horan, and always will." Slipping from the bed she went into the bathroom and closed the door, starting the shower she slipped inside it and jumped as she heard the front door slam shut, the tears falling from her eyes. Once out of the shower and wrapped in a towel she went to the bedroom, placing her hand over her mouth as she saw the necklace laying on her pillow, picking it up she ran her fingertips over the small four leaf clover charm, "Dammit Kayla, are ye really gonna let him go without a fight?" Slipping the necklace around her neck she got dressed, "No, I'm not."

 

"Jesus Christ am I happy to see you!" Harry said as he embraced Niall, "You went to see Kayla didn't you?"

He looked around and then nodded, "Yeah I did."

"Did you get your shit straightened out? Or am I stuck in this penguin suit?"

He chuckled, "We did and ye are."

Harry sighed, "Alright Ni, as long as this is what you want."

"It's not what I want but it's what needs to happen."


	14. Chapter 14

"Shit!" Kayla yelled as she nearly missed the exit, yanking the wheel she got off and glanced up in the rear view mirror, letting out a sigh of relief as she didn't see a set of blue lights behind her. Grabbing her phone she called Miranda, "I'm coming."

"Congratulations?"

"No ye fucking smart ass! I'm on my way ta the chapel!"

"Oh!" Miranda looked around, lowering her voice as she spoke, "You've got twenty until the ceremony starts. What the hell are you gonna do?!" Seeing everyone glare at her he ducked her head, "Text me when you get here and I'll meet you outside." Hanging up her phone she looked around, "What?"

Maura turned around and looked at her, "Kayla?"

Miranda nodded, "Yeah."

"She's on her way I hope."

She smiled, "Yes ma'am she is."

"Oh thank God someone's going ta put end ta this chaos."

Miranda couldn't help but laugh, "Yes ma'am, I'm hoping she does that as well."

 

Niall gulped as he turned towards his groomsmen, Harry was the first one he spotted, giving him a smile he chuckled nervously, "Glad yer here."

Inclining his head he waited until his friend was looking the other way and then slapped the back of his head, "You're a right idiot you know that?"

Rubbing the back of his head he glared at Harry, "What?"

"We're not stupid Ni. We know you went to see Kay. The question is why the HELL are you still going through with this?!"

Getting in Harry's face he whispered, "Because it's the right thing ta do."

"No, it's the idiot thing to do." Rolling his eyes he turned to Greg, "Any chance you can talk your idiot brother out of this?"

"Wish I could, none of us like her, and we all know she's using him. He just doesn't see it."

 

Pulling into the parking lot she barely put it in park and cut the engine before she raced out. Wearing dark jeans, purple tank top, and flip flops, she didn't care as she texted Miranda letting her know she was there. Seeing the chapel door open she ran up to her friend, "I'm not letting him do this."

"Good."

Looking up she saw bother Miranda and Maura in the doorway. Smiling she hugged her second mother, "Hi ma."

"C'mon, lets get ye inside."

Slipping through the door they ducked into the last pew of the church, sitting down she watched as Shayla made her way down the aisle, a fake grin plastered to her face, "I hate her." Kayla said through gritted teeth.

"Yer not alone." Maura said from beside her.

Nodding she waited, her palms sweating, finally she heard it, squeezing Maura's hand she stood and cleared her throat, a smile spreading across her face as she saw the look of horror on Shayla's face. Walking past the groomsmen she winked at Harry and finally stopped in front of Niall, "I tried so hard ta let you go, ta let this go, ta let you marry her; but Ni I just can't. I love you, and have loved you for twenty years. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I always thought I'd have time, turns out I didn't."

"Kay what are ye doing?"

"Objecting. I can't let you marry her, knowing that she's just using you."

Shayla scoffed, "Don't listen to her Ni, she's just jealous."

Turning Kayla just stared, "Oh honey trust me, there's nothing ta be jealous of where yer concerned." Leaning in she grinned, "Ye know where he was before he showed up here? No, he was with me."

"Niall!"

He looked between the two women, and then back at the crowded church, "Kayla! What are ye doing?!"

"You don't love her, I know it, you know it, hell everyone in this room knows it!" She just shook her head as she heard his side of the church clapping, their voices echoing off the walls, "they love you just as much as I do and we don't want you to trap yourself into a marriage that doesn't make you happy."

"And let me guess, you think you can make him happy?"

"Oh Shayla you sad sad lady, I've already made him happier than you ever will."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Harry shouted out, "Don't do it Ni, you're making a mistake and you know it."

Taking his face into her hands she crashed their lips together to a chorus of whoops and hollers, smiling as he not only kissed her back but heard Shayla screaming in the background. Pulling away she wiped her eyes, "So yer not gonna?"

He shook his head, looking up at Shayla he pointed to the door, "Get out."

"But our baby!"

"Let me see a picture of my grand baby." Maura said as she made her way to the alter, "I'm serious, I want ta see a picture."

Shayla gulped and then her eyes filled with hatred, "This is your fault! Everything was perfect until you showed back up!"

"I'm waiting."

"And you! With your worshiping of your youngest son! Now you demand a picture?! Not on your fucking life!"

Kayla felt her fingers flex, "Ye'd better watch it right now."

"Why? What are you gonna do? This fat cow-"

Kayla had enough, stepping in front of Maura she pulled her had back and her fist connected to Shayla's nose, "Nobody talks to my momma like that!" Feeling Niall's arms around her she shook out her fist, a roar of laughs and claps surrounding her. Turning she saw the look on Niall's face, "I warned her."

"I love ya Kayla."

"I love you too." She responded with a giggle, squealing as she felt him pick her up and slot their mouths together.

 

*3 months later*

"When are you gonna tell him?!" Miranda asked with a squeal.

"As soon as he stops spending twelve hour days in the studio with Harry."

Miranda laughed as she stared at her best friend, "So, months, days, weeks?"

"Months, 4 months ta be exact."

"Sooo..."

"Yes!" Kayla said with a giggle, "Yes that's what that means."

"Can I see?!"

She laughed, "Nope, not before Ni does." Kayla watched her friend pout, "Knock it off Randa, you know that wouldn't be fair."

"What wouldn't be?" Niall asked as he walked into the living room. Making his way towards Kayla he gave her a kiss, "Whatcha talkin about?"

Kayla tried to hide her blush, "Girl stuff."

He laughed, "Oh yeah?" He looked up at Harry, "They're talkin about girl stuff, so Kay is red."

"Ooooh, is that so?" He put his phone on speaker, "So Kayla's talkin girl stuff and is fifty shades of red."

Kayla just shook her head, feeling the heat spread across her body, "I hate you guys. ALL of you!" She said as she yelled into Harry's phone. Looking back up at Niall she raised her eyebrow as he watched his demeanor change. His face was pale, voice and hands shaky, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I uh, umm dammit, I need ta get it together."

"Yes you do Horan, lets get a move on before I tell her!"

He glared at his phone, "No one asked ya Tommo!"

"Don't have to, now go!"

Taking Kayla's hands he stared into her eyes, "Kayla, I've never loved anyone more than I do you. I was hoping that ye'd agree ta.."

"Ni, stop." Kayla smiled, "Yes."

"Oh thank God." He pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger, "I was worried."

"Oh he was, he's not shut up about it since he bought the ring!" Louis said with a laugh, "Congratulations guys!"

"Well um, while everyone's here." She gulped and looked down at the diamond ring that now sat on her finger, "I've got news." Standing she left the room, returning with an envelope she handed it to Niall, "Open it."

Fumbling with the paper he finally tore into it, pulling out the card he opened it and then regarded the flimsy picture that landed in his lap, picking it up his heart raced out of control as he saw the black and white color and the words 'Baby Horan' printed in the top right hand corner, "Kayla does this mean?"

She nodded, "Yeah Niall, it does."

"Holy shite!"

"C'mon Horan! Out with it!" Zayn's voice was clear, "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Kayla giggled, "He's gonna be a daddy, an actual daddy."

"HOLY SHITE!" 

She laughed as everyone stated the same thing in unison, "Ye gonna be okay babe?"

He nodded, grabbing her waist he placed his head on her stomach, "This is unreal."

"We're gonna be uncles!" Liam shouted at the top of his lungs. Laughter following his statement.

"Yeah Li, yes you are." Kayla said with a laugh as Niall refused to move his head from her stomach, "I take it you're okay with this?"

"I've never been happier in my life." Lifting his head he smiled up at her, "How far along?"

"About four months."

"So ye got pregnant.."

"The day of yours and Shayla's almost wedding." She laughed, "Oh the irony."

"We've gotta call my parents, and Greg, and your family, and..."

"Relax love," Kayla said with a giggle, "We've got time. What do you say we enjoy it first yeah?"

"I love ye."

"I love you too."


End file.
